


good little girl

by fuglychan



Series: all yours (and you know it) [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Orgy, BDSM, Childish Peter Parker, Discipline, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Precious Peter Parker, Punishment, Slut Peter Parker, Spanking, spoiled brat, team orgy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuglychan/pseuds/fuglychan
Summary: Peter’s overworked — between being a superhero, college student, and sex worker. The Avengers spoil him relentlessly until he feels better.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Avengers, Peter Parker/James “Bucky” Barnes, Peter Parker/Sam Wilson, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: all yours (and you know it) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1414870
Comments: 10
Kudos: 357





	good little girl

_ I’ll be your good little girl.  _

Peter was always a good boy. 

He did his homework, cleaned up, didn’t defy orders (unless he was set up by his cruel bosses  _ to  _ fail), respectful, good-natured and kind. 

He was an all around good kid. Perfect. 

He’s the kind of boy who does what he’s told, who doesn’t like to disappoint. Who will do anything to please the one he cares about. (Not to tie feelings into it, but yeah, he cares about the Avengers. It’s like family to him. In a weird way.) 

Good boys like him are a  _ mess  _ on bad days. 

Peter has dark circles under his eyes when he comes home from school. It’s late — the sun has set already on New York. He kicks off his shoes in the doorway, stumbling into the kitchen. He staggers a bit, still sore from morning patrol, and straightens up his shoes. 

He’s been up for 32 hours straight. Between classes, work, and patrol, he hasn’t had time to sleep — unless you count the nap he took in the shower, which didn’t last long due to Friday waking him up so he wouldn’t drown. 

He’s shuffling his feet across the living room. His eyes flutter shut as he’s walking. He loses the energy to keep them open anymore. A short break before he had to clean, just a couple moments. That’s all he needed. Just a couple… 

“Whoa!” 

Gently crashing into the wall in front of him, Peter let himself fall. A pair of arms wrapped around him, to which he fell into happily. 

“Peter, you okay?” 

Blinking slowly, Peter looked up at Tony and frowned. “Yes, sir, I was on my way to the lab. I’ll have the notes done for you by the end of the night. I promise!” 

Tony studied Peter once over. “Don’t worry about that,” he said in his usual stern tone. “Fri says you haven’t been sleeping.” 

He puts his hands up. “My bedroom and I just keep missing each other,” he joked. “But, I am perfectly fine.” He is most certainly not. Peter has had one of the worst days in history —comatose Aunt May had a scare in the home today, he and Ned got in a fight, and patrol could’ve gone a lot less painful. 

He wants nothing more to collapse into his arms. 

“Wait for me on your bed.” 

Exhausted and on the edge of having a breakdown, Peter scrambled to obey. He sat on his heels with a straight back. Perfect position. He waited and waited. Mr. Stark was taking a while. 

Slowly, he started to slouch, but he kept the position. His face was getting closer and closer to the bed, but he stayed awake. 

The door swung open a couple minutes later. Mr. Stark bustled in with some clothes in hand. “Strip.” 

Peter wasted no time peeling off his school clothes, exposing some bruises from morning patrol as well as some marks Bucky had left just yesterday. 

“Raise your arms.” Without question, he followed. Even though it was odd Tony was dressing him, he didn’t ask. The softest pink bralette, no doubt Tony’s favorite color to dress him in, matched his boyshorts. A thick gray Stark Industries hoodie topped it off. 

Awaiting further instruction, Peter stood up straighter. “Lay down.” Desperate to obey, Peter collapsed against it on his back. 

He didn’t question Tony before, but now he couldn’t help but raise his eyebrows. The lights flickered off. “I’ll wake you up when it’s dinner time.” 

Peter sat up, cocking his head to the side. “Uh-huh. Lay back down, sweetheart. Get some rest.” 

“Yes, sir,” he mumbled weakly, thoroughly confused but obeying nonetheless. Peter lay back down, and sure enough, he was asleep in seconds. 

~

Peter’s brown eyes fluttered open slowly. A lazy yawn spilled from his lips. Stretching his arms over his head, Peter sat up on his bed. 

For a moment, he was in bliss. Well rested bliss. 

Then the aftermath of the day before hit him like a truck. 

Anxiety coursing through him, no longer having the weariness to numb it, Peter clutched at his chest. Inhaling a few shaky breaths, he tried to calm himself before he was interrupted by a knock at his door. 

“Come in—!” he called, voice slightly strangled. The door creaked open to reveal Tony with a plate in his hands. “Good morning, sir.” 

“Sam made wheatcakes,” Tony said, setting the tray down on the bed over Peter. 

Stunned, he blinked a couple times. Rubbing his eyes in disbelief, he was at a loss for words. 

“Sorry I didn’t wake you last night,” he apologized. “You looked too cute to disturb, gripping on to your blanket like that.” 

A rosy pink blush dusted his cheeks. “Mr. Stark, I’m so sorry. You shouldn’t have to bring me breakfast in bed. It’s my job to—“ 

“Shh,” he hushed. Peter’s mouth shut obediently. “Eat.” 

Hesitantly, Peter picked up his fork. Tony watched him carefully as he picked up the knife to cut up the pancakes. “Here, baby,” Tony said suddenly, reaching over to grab the utensils out of his hands. He cut up the cakes into tiny pieces for him. “That better?” 

Utter disbelief. “Yes, thanks…” Peter trailed off, stabbing his pancake and popping it in his mouth. He couldn’t help but moan. “Thank you, Mr. Wilson!” He clapped his hands together and gave a small prayer to the man. 

Tony smiled, intent on watching him eat. “Be sure to tell him later. He made your favorite just for you.” 

“Really?” he asked, touched. “He didn’t have to.” 

“He wanted to,” he said, reaching over to grab Peter’s free wrist, running his fingers over his hand gently. Smile dropping, he asked, “What’s gotten you all worked up?” 

_ Damn. He sees right through me.  _

“What do you mean?” he asked, playing dumb, adding an innocent laugh at the end for good measure. 

“You wouldn’t lie to your daddy, would you?” Tony asked, cupping his cheek, forcing him to meet his eye. 

_ Guilty.  _

A slow tremble worked itself throughout his body. Eyes suddenly wet, Peter’s emotions started to spill. He couldn’t keep ahold of them lately, not around the Avengers. 

Tony, specifically. Being around him made him feel like he was made of glass. Display for him to see, for him to see through all times. Nothing could be kept from him. 

“You’ve been working too hard lately,” he mused suddenly. “The stress is getting to you, isn’t it?” He opened his mouth to detest, but Tony beat him to it. “Don’t lie to me, baby. You can tell me.” 

Peter pushed his plate to the side and brought his knees to his chest. “It’s just…” 

“Go on.” 

“Well, Ned and I got in a fight yesterday. And I can’t even blame him for being mad, I don’t make time for him like I should.” He let out a heavy sigh. “And I’m falling behind in organic chem class. I swear, the professor has it out for me.” Biting his lip, he apologized. “I’m sorry; I don’t mean to complain.” A small tear formed in his eye. “Thanks for listening.” 

Tony gently wiped the tear off his face. “It can’t be easy, I know. You have an insane schedule. The world asks too much of you.” Fondly, he slipped his fingers through his messy brown hair and ruffled it. “If you need to take some time off, I under--” 

“No!” Peter yelped, clenching his fist. “No, Mr. Stark, I love working here and being with you! That’s not what I want at all!” 

Taken back for a mere moment, Tony let out a laugh, eliciting an embarrassed whine from Peter. “Calm down, don’t get so worked up. You’re fine where you are.” He took his hand away and rested his chin on it. “Talk it out with Ted. He sounds like an asshole to me.” 

Not bothering to correct him, he sighed. “He’s my best friend, and we’re drifting apart. If I lose him, I…” Tony held back the urge to threaten this Ned. Putting the thought away for later, he settled for listening to Peter rant. “He said that I spend too much time on patrol! Of all things. I have a duty to protect, you know!” Peter went on a long rampage, which Tony made sure to listen to every bit and piece of. Eventually, he had to stop because of the rising laughter. “What? What is it?” 

Tony covered his mouth. “It sounds like he’s worried about you.” 

“Oh,” Peter said simply, coming to a full stop. His eyebrows furrowed together. “Why is he worrying about me?” 

“Same reason I was worried.” 

Peter made a grossed out expression. “I don’t feel that way about Ned.” 

“No, Peter,” he sighed, having to chuckle a bit. “He cares about you too. Just talk with him.” Peter nodded. “And you live in a house of geniuses. Surely one of us can help you.” 

At a complete loss for words, Peter gaped up at Tony. Absolutely starstruck. This man never ceases to surprise him. 

Wrapping his arms around him suddenly, he pulled the smaller boy closer until he was sitting on his lap with his legs around him. Hoisted up off the bed, he carried him out of his room. 

Steve, Sam, and Bucky were in the living room, watching some movie on the TV. The trio looked up at their entrance. “You pick a movie yet?” Tony asked, stopping in front of the couch. He leaned over to drop Peter on to Steve’s lap. “I’ll go get you a drink, sweetheart.” 

He really should be used to it by now, but Peter is still offput while sitting on top of Steve’s lap. “G...Good morning, sir.” 

“Good morning, indeed,” Steve hummed appreciatively. Knowing just what buttons to push to get Peter worked up, he reached around and slipped a hand under his sweatshirt, pressing a warm hand to his back. “Peter, what movie would you like to watch?” 

“Anything is f--” Steve’s hands moved to the front of him and up to pinch his nipple. “Cap!” 

“You’ve been such a good boy, and you deserve a little cheering up.” Steve wiped his thumb over his soft lips. “Oh, I know.” Slipping past his underwear, he wrapped a hand around his cock. “How about this?” 

Peter gripped on to Steve’s shoulder for support with all his strength. It’d been a week since he last came, and it’s been a nightmare. 

Thankfully, they haven’t been toying with him as much. Peter hasn’t been the only one as busy. Lately, if he was summoned, it’d be for a short blowjob or a quickie. 

“What do you say, baby?” Steve asked, taking advantage of the stunned Peter, who hadn’t expected him to be so kind today. “I can get you off right here if that’s what you want.” 

One thing Peter learned is that Steve, although the kindest of the bunch, always has something better waiting for him. He was a smart boy. 

He knew better than to say yes. 

Surely there was a trick waiting behind door number one. “You want me to pick between orgasm or a movie?” he asked, trying to figure out what the trick was. 

“No,” Steve said simply. “I’m asking what movie you wanna watch while I get you off, however you want.” 

“Huh?” Peter asked, choking. “What? I—“ 

“You broke him,” Sam said, chuckling. “You’re going to fry his little nerd brain.” 

“Hey, there will be no frying of my protege’s brain,” Tony said, returning with drinks in hand. 

“I vote Frozen 2.” Bucky was skimming through the titles with the remote. “Or porn.” 

“Those are very different,” Sam said, slightly offput by his comment. “And it’s Peter’s choice.” 

Steve, one hand wrapping around his cock with the other reaching up under his sweatshirt, chuckled into Peter’s ear as he squeaked, “Not frozen! Not right now!” Peter jostled, careful not to spill the tea in his hand.

“That’s fucking weird,” Tony cringed, leaning into his recliner with a coffee in hand. “But whatever floats your boat.” 

“No, no frozen,” he said, shivering. “No thanks.” 

“It’s okay, Peter,” Steve said, moving his thumb over his head. “If you wanna watch frozen…” 

Peter let out a giggle with warmth spreading throughout his chest. “No, I really don’t!” he said admist his maniac giggling. 

Steve’s hand reached through his collar to graze his neck. “Really, son, you don’t have to be embarrassed--” 

Chest hitching, Peter squeaked and gave a small hit to Steve’s shoulder. “I’m not!” Realizing he wasn’t going to get him on his side, he gave in. “Fine. Porn is fi--” Stopping short, Peter realized what he said. Blush darkening, he nudged Steve again. “Not what I meant!” 

“How scandalous,” Tony seethed, hand over his heart. “Honestly, teenagers these days. One thing on their mind.” 

“I think you have me confused with yourself,” he said. “I’m completely normal.” 

“Ah, yes, normal teenagers do love getting fucked by men almost three times their age,” Tony said, stroking his chin. “Quite the norm.” 

“You don’t count,” he said, pointing to Bucky and Steve. 

Raising an eyebrow, he jostled him on his lap again. “The one closest to your age is Sam, and he’s forty-two.” 

Pouting, Peter turned away. Lightly grabbing his chin, Steve brought him up, but he looked away. “Look at me.” Reluctantly, his doe brown eyes flickered to his own. “I’m sorry, you’re just cute when you get riled up.” 

Hiding a smile, Peter tried to look away again. “It’s mean,” he said, covering his face with his elbow. 

“I was only teasing, baby,” he cooed, hand slipping around to press against the small of his back. Peter was forced closer to Steve, legs on both sides of him. “I can’t help it when you’ve been so sad lately.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said innocently. 

His hand tightened around his waist, pulling him forward roughly. Peter’s hands shot up to both sides of the couch on either side of his head to keep himself steady. His face fell short of Steve’s by a mere centimeter, his messy hair falling in front of his face. 

“I’ll let it slide for now, but you know better to lie, don’t you?” he hummed. Peter, stunned, had forgotten how quick Steve snaps. 

He really was the nicest one. 

“Yes, sir,” he squeaked. “I’m sorry.” 

Smiling, as if nothing had happened, Steve said, “Good. Now pick something to watch.” 

Peter was twisted around in his lap so he could face the television. Bucky passed him the firestick remote, but he couldn’t even look. The supersoldier had pulled up the titles so quickly, but Peter didn’t even want to look at it. 

“Go on,” Steve urged. Peter gulped. 

Sincerely not wanting to pick something out (they already saw through him enough, he didn’t want to expose himself further), he pushed back on his lap, brushing against his crotch. “I’ll watch whatever you want to,” he said with an added flutter of his eyelashes. 

“You’re not getting out of this one,” he chuckled, sinking his fingers through his locks and ruffling his hair. “Just pick something.” 

He hovered over the most vanilla looking title. A nervous glance at Tony told him that wasn’t a smart idea. 

_ Fuck it,  _ he thought to himself. Flicking through them, he stopped at an orgy movie, which is  _ no  _ surprise there. Peter actually recognized the actor. Sheepishly, he clicked on it. “Is this one okay?” he asked. 

The caress against his stomach was all he needed to confirm. 

“I’m getting some major deja vu,” Sam sighed, leaning back on his spot on the couch. The movie’s opening credits were playing. 

“What?” Peter asked, deadpanning. “For real?” 

“You kidding me?” Bucky said. “Hell yeah. Reminds me of my teenage years.” 

Peter scrunched up his nose. “You really are a lot older than me.” 

Bucky challenged his gaze. “That a problem?” 

“Nope,” Peter said, grinning in response. “Not at all.” 

“Cheeky shit,” Sam cursed. 

They shut up as the movie started. Peter barely wanted to focus, mind drifting off on the fact that he’s sitting in the living room, watching porn on a big screen where anyone could just walk in. Not only that, but he’s not alone. He’s sitting on the lap of the American dream himself  _ with  _ some of the oldest Avengers. 

Making him pick it was just another example of the little tortures they put him through. Still, really, honestly, he wouldn’t have it  _ any  _ other way. 

So he settled back, tried to make the most of it. 

He could barely focus on the actor, who was already tied up, suspended from the ceiling, in a room with a lot of other actors. It was moving too slow for him. Already bored and gaining a little more confidence, he flicked off the movie to find something better. Eyes lighting up as he found a title he recognized (as a poor teenager, he never paid for porn, but he still got what he could from the one minute clips) and clicked on it. 

The movie jumped right into the scene - a twink was collapsed against a soft bed with a fucking machine prodding at his ass at a brutal pace. A dom hit him all over with a whip as another fucked his mouth. Another held a glass just below his aching cock. 

Peter’s breath hitched a bit into the film as he imagined himself in his place. The sweet torture… Fuck. Steve didn’t miss the way he twitched, and he took the chance to bite down on his neck.

Steve picked up his hard cock and stroke it lazily as the actor on the television cried out, spilling into the glass. The machine didn’t slow down, not once, causing the actor to collapse against the mattress. 

“You want us to do that for you?” he asked, ghosting the shell of his ear. 

Peter cringed at the fantasy. He had no doubt in his mind that they’d be more than willing to indulge him if he had asked, but some things are better to stay as fantasies. 

Though, this game is far too familiar to him. Being strapped down and having orgasms forced from him is one of their favorite punishments. 

“N-No, sir,” he mumbled, bucking into Steve’s calloused hand. 

Steve stopped moving his hand to keep him in check. “That’s right because that’s a punishment.” Peter arched his back, silently willing his hand to move again. “This is a reward.” 

“A reward?” he croaked, earning a bite on his neck.

“You’ve been a good boy,” Bucky cooed, placing a hand on his thigh. “You deserve some spoiling.” 

“Bring him here,” Tony ordered with a wave of his hand. Peter was manhandled with his stomach over Tony’s lap. He was positioned to where he could see the twink crying on the television. 

A slap to his ass sent him reeling forward. He brought his knees higher to stick his ass in the air. “Good boy,” Bucky praised, squeezing his ass cheek. “You see the movie okay?” He nodded. 

The panties were tugged down to his ankles. Bucky tapped the inside of his thigh to motion him to spread. Suddenly shy, he clamped down. “You want them to make you feel good, right, sweetheart?” Tony asked, running his fingers up and down his spine. “Don’t turn this into a punishment for yourself.” 

Not wanting to argue against that, he spread his legs for Bucky. In the middle of the living room. Where anyone could walk in. During the day. 

Peter whimpered at the thought and buried his face into Tony’s lap. A hand slipped through his locks and pulled him up from his pantleg. “What, I thought you liked it when we tease you?” 

Peter opened his mouth to defend himself because he most definitely did  _ not _ , but a cold, vibrating metal finger pressed against his hole and stopped his words short. A cool gel was squirted over him and the finger. Ever so slowly, the first finger slipped in. 

Bucky worked at stretching him open as his flesh hand wrapped around his cock. He jerked him at the same pace as the man in the video. Bucky slipped in another finger, curling them against the top of his wall. Searching. 

“Sergeant Barnes!” Peter screamed, jolting forward away from him. He would’ve gotten away if he hadn’t been caught by Tony. He kept him in place as Bucky pushed against his prostate. 

Bucky pulled his fingers back to give his prostate a break before brushing back against it. He went at random intervals to keep him guessing, never knowing when it was gonna start again or end again. 

He pushed his face back against the armchair and pushed his ass back against Bucky at the same time. His sweatshirt fell down, exposing his hard nipples for Tony to grab. He lifted his head up on his own and looked to the television. 

Watching the twink cry out of overstimulation as he was tortured made it all the much worse. 

Peter was about to start whining when the hand around his cock squeezed. “He’s ready,” Tony said. 

“You sure?” Steve asked, sounding nervous. Peter’s heart skipped a beat. What’s he got to be nervous about here? He’s not the one with his ass in the air. 

“He’s wet like a girl,” Bucky said, tracing the precome at the head of his cock. “Dripping like a perfect little slut. Right, Parker?” He couldn’t help but moan in response when the fingers thrusted it one last time before pulling out. He cried out at the loss. “Don’t worry, we have something better for you.” 

His red, puffy face was pulled up to Tony’s, who stole a quick kiss. “Oh, baby, you look so pathetic. You’re not in trouble, I swear.” 

“Then stop teasing me!” he hissed, pouting. He looked away, but Tony caught his chin. “It’s not fair.” 

“Baby, you know teasing by now. And this isn’t it.” Peter studied him, struggling to understand. It only took him a few moments to understand what was happening. “There’s my boy genius.” 

“So we  _ didn’t  _ fry him,” Sam said. 

As soon as it clicked, he was moved into Steve’s lap. He started to face him, but he was moved to where his back was against him. He was raised up to where his hole aligned with his dick. You know, Captain America’s monster sized dick. That one. 

Steve went slowly, very very slowly, and with a generous amount of lube. It stung, tears prickling at his eyes, but the pain turned into pleasure soon enough. Bucky had made sure to prepare him well. 

“Can I ride you, Cap?” he asked, breathless. 

“No.” 

He froze, cock jerking. He needed it. He needed it so, so badly. “Please—“ 

“Shh,” he consoled. “Let me do the work.” Steve lifted him up, working himself over his cock. Peter worked with him, sliding himself up and down, desperate to get off. “Now, now. It won’t be so enjoyable if it’s over so quickly.” 

Steve stopped moving, and Peter let out a cry. He pressed a kiss to an escaping tear. “It’s okay, doll. It’s okay.” 

A hand on his thigh startled him. Bucky was kneeled in between his legs. He blinked in surprise before a kiss was pressed to his inner thigh. 

Bucky roamed the area around his cock, carefully avoiding it. He rubbed his hands all over the skin, pressing kisses and small bites. When Peter thought he was going to scream, a warm heat engulfed his cock. 

And then he did scream. 

His legs kicked up, but Bucky held them down as he bobbed his head up and down his cock. He went at a slow pace, focusing on his technique. His hands grabbed at his balls, leaving no skin untouched. 

Steve moved a centimeter, brushing his dick against his prostate. Peter bucked up, but there was no escape. Buck up and he was further into the heat of Bucky’s mouth and push away and Steve’s cock buried deeper. 

His mouth hung open, dripping obscene moans. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he cursed, crying out. “Please, please, please let me come! Please!” 

“You take me so well, don’t you, baby? Like how Buck’s mouth feels?” 

He nodded. “Yes, yes, yes, a million times — yes!” he threw his head back. “Fuck, please—“ 

“You deserve it baby,” he praised. “Come for me.” 

All reserve he had for being out in the open was thrown out the window. He came down Bucky’s throat, and he sucked him through it. Even as the aftershocks grew painful, they didn’t stop until they got every last drop out of him. 

A plug was slipped into him, catching all of Steve’s cum. He shyed from the intrusion, but was too tired to care. Naked and spent, he collapsed in Steve’s lap. 

Blissfully, he curled into his warmth. 

Still, they weren’t done with him yet. They wouldn’t be for a while. 

Not until he was thoroughly spoiled. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> god I hate this
> 
> uh pls like if u want more ig or liked


End file.
